Flames of Jealousy
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Clover begins to grow closer to Ginger, but a certain dragon's not too happy about it...
1. Bunny Banquet

**Flames of Jealousy**

**Chapter One: Bunny Banquet**

Clover the bunny hopped across the castle grounds, following his nose. He was on the trail of some delicious-smelling food. As he rounded a corner, he found himself on the outskirts of the castle zoo. There, he encountered a familar-looking female bunny feasting on some carrot slices, which had been stacked on a silver platter.

"Well, hello, Clover." The female smiled demurely.

"Hey, Ginger." Clover waved. He hadn't seen her since the village fair's pet contest; She had approached him just before the winner was announced, expressing her admiration for his dance act.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Ginger asked.

"Not much, really." Clover shrugged. "I was just followin' the scent of some food. Didn't know I was homing in on _your_ food."

"You're quite welcome to have some." Ginger offered.

"Nah, I couldn't." Clover countered. "That's your food."

"It's quite alright." Ginger chuckled. "I need to lose a few ounces, anyway."

"_Weeeelll_, if you insist." Clover grinned, hopping over to join her at the platter.

As they ate, Ginger brushed against Clover's side, the touch of her soft white fur sending a tingle through his own.

"So, Clover, how are things?" Ginger asked.

"Pretty good." Clover replied through a mouthful of carrot. "Just doing my usual thing, helping out the princess..."

"Ah, yes." Ginger smiled. "Princess Sofia. She thinks ever so highly of you, you know."

"Really?" Clover replied, failing to keep a smug smirk from appearing on his face.

"Indeed she does." Ginger tittered. "Not long after we arrived at the fair, she decided to go back for you. She was willing to give up the 'best pet' award, just so she could enter the contest with you."

"Yeah, that Sofia's a great kid." Clover nodded. "I'm lucky to have a friend like her."

"And she's lucky to have a friend like you." Ginger winked. "You are quite the bunny, Clover."

"Who, me?" Clover replied with false modesty. "Nah!"

"Yes, you are." Ginger whispered, her blue eyes shining like sapphires as she moved even closer to her dining partner. "Quite the bunny, indeed. Faithful, talented, handsome..."

Clover gulped nervously. Just then, the two bunnies heard the sound of whinnying from above them. Looking up, they saw a pair of winged horses pulling a carriage.

"That'll be Sofia, back from school." Clover said, half-relieved, half-disappointed. "I gotta hop, Ginger. See you around?"

"I certainly hope so." Ginger winked again.

Laughing goofily, Clover almost tripped over a pebble as he stepped away backwards, unable to keep his eyes off Ginger. Recovering from his embarassing stumble, Clover made his way to the castle, going up to Sofia's room through the castle's secret passageway that only the woodland creatures knew about. Just before Sofia entered her room, Clover squeezed through the hole in the wall, and took his place on the window seat, just across from Whatnaught the squirrel.

"Hey, Princess." He smiled, just barely hiding how tired he was.

"Hi, Clover." Sofia replied cheerily.

"Where have you been all day?" Asked Robin the robin, who had been perched on the open window alongside Mia the bluebird. "Normally, you're either eating, or asleep on a cushion right about now."

"I was just hanging out with a fellow bunny, that's all." Clover replied.

"Would that 'fellow bunny' happen to be Ginger?" Sofia asked knowingly.

"...Yeah, it would." Clover replied, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Ginger, huh?" Robin smirked, having heard of Ginger through Sofia. "The show bunny?

"That's her." Clover confirmed.

"And it was just the two of you, alone?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Clover shrugged. "Just sharing some carrots, that's all."

"Ooh, a romantic dinner!" Robin crowed. "Who knew you had such a way with the ladies?"

"I think it's sweet." Mia added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Clover yelped. "Who said anything about romance? We were just eatin'!"

"Sure you were, lover boy." Robin winked, while Mia and Whatnaught chuckled.

"Come on guys, leave Clover alone." Sofia stepped in. "If he says he and Ginger are just friends, I believe him."

"Thanks, Princess." Clover sighed with relief.

"Although you _would_ make a very cute couple." Sofia smiled playfully.

Exasperated, Clover groaned loudly.

"Aw, come on!" He yelped. "I'll admit the gal's a looker, but there is absolutely nothing going on between us. _Nothing_!"

"Whatever you say." Robin said, clearly unconvinced.

"Just don't forget to invite us to the wedding." Mia chipped in, followed by a fresh batch of laughter.

That night, Clover experienced a problem he'd never had before: He couldn't sleep. He was still annoyed at the others, and their comments about himself and Ginger. His thoughts soon drifted to Ginger herself, and Clover found a smile appearing on his face, in spite of himself. Falling asleep suddenly became a lot easier, the snow-white bunny staying on his mind as he slipped into slumber, and long after.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Sofia The First and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	2. Three's A Crowd

**Flames of Jealousy**

**Chapter Two: Three's A Crowd**

The next day, Clover witnessed the arrival of some of the royal children's friends, flown in on carriages pulled by winged horses; Prince Zandar, Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio, and Princess Vivian.

"Oh, Vivian's here." Clover noted nonchalantly as he saw her pass by. Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait, that usually means..."

**"CLOVER!"**

Clover barely had time to squeak "Oh, no" before a scaly teal blur knocked him off his feet and started squeezing him tightly.

"Ohh, it's so good to see you!" Crackle the dragon gushed, holding Clover in a vice-like grip. "I've missed you soooo much!"

"Yeah, sure." Clover groaned. "It's only been, what? Two, three days since we last saw each other?"

"It felt more like two, three years!" Crackle squealed, hugging Clover ever more tightly.

"Speaking of feeling..." Clover wheezed. "I can't feel anything below my shoulders!"

"Oh, sorry!" Crackle let Clover go, and he dropped to the floor.

"Crackle!" Vivian called.

"Ooh, Vivian wants me." Crackle stood to attention. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!"

"No worries there." Clover groaned, as the dragon ran to her owner.

"Well, would you look at that." Came a familiar voice from above.

Clover looked up to see Robin and Mia perched on a nearby tree's branch, clearly having seen and heard everything.

"The ladies just can't keep their hands off you, can they, Clover?" Robin teased.

"Hah-hah-heh-heh." Clover laughed sarcastically.

"Crackle really likes you, doesn't she?" Mia smiled. "I think that's so sweet!"

Before Clover could respond, Crackle came bounding back,wearing a pink bow around her neck. Robin and Mia appeared to make themselves scarse, but actually flew to a higher vantage point, not wanting to miss the show.

"What do you think?" Crackle asked as she struck a model-like pose. "Sofia gave it to Vivian, to give to me! How does it look?"

"Yeah, it looks..." Clover searched for the safest word. "...Nice."

"Oh, thank you!" Crackle squealed, giving Clover another hug. "Hey, are you hungry? I could cook up some carrots for you!"

"That does sound good." Clover smiled. "But I _was_ planning to go see a friend today."

"A... friend?" Crackle face fell. "What kind of friend?"

"Another bunny." Clover revealed. "Hey, maybe you can cook up some carrots for both of us!"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Crackle said, trying to hide her disappointment. She had wanted Clover all to herself.

"Okay, then." Clover grinned. "Let's go!"

As Clover hopped off, Crackle followed.

"I think that's enough spectating for today, Mia." Robin declared. "Let's go get some berries."

"That _does_ sound good." Mia smiled.

As the two birds took off, Clover and Crackle made their way to the castle zoo, where Crackle saw a small model castle, with a familiar white rabbit atop the balcony.

"Oh." Crackle growled. "It's her."

"Hello, Clover." Ginger smiled, before noticing Crackle. "Hmm, I see you've brought a guest."

"Yeah, you remember each other from the pet contest?" Clover chuckled. "Crackle, Ginger. Ginger, Crackle."

"Of course." Ginger said testily. "A pleasure to see you again. Truly..."

"Yeah, sure." Crackle sneered.

Ginger had an extra-large platter of carrot slices (Due to Clover asking Sofia to ask the zookeepers to provide them the night before).

"Hey, Crackle, how about some crispy carrots?" Clover asked, before turning to Ginger. "You're gonna love these, Ginger!"

Reluctantly, Crackle singed the carrot slices Clover had sat down next to. Then, with a furtive glance, she completely incinerated Ginger's share, reducing them to ash.

"Whoops!" Crackle declared innocently. "Guess I overdid it!"

"Oh, my!" Ginger gasped with dismay at the former carrot slices.

"No problem." Clover smiled. "You can share my half."

"Why, thank you, Clover." Ginger smiled. Tentatively, she took a bite out of a slice. "Mmm, this is quite delicious!"

"Told you." Clover smiled.

"My compliments to the chef." Ginger waved a paw at Crackle.

"Gee, thanks." Crackle said with fake cheer, barely able to hide her annoyance.

The bunnies quickly whittled the slices down to one, which each insisted the other have.

"You can have the last one." Ginger nudged it with her nose.

"No, you." Clover nudged it back.

"I insist." Ginger persisted.

"So do I." Clover returned.

The bunnies chuckled merrily. Crackle silently seethed, smoke jetting out of her nostrils, as they smiled at each other, almost nose to nose.

_'Who does she think she is?'_ She thought angrily. _'Clover's MY friend, not hers!'_

"Crackle!" Once again, Vivian's voice called out through the air. "Time to go!"

"Guess you gotta leave, now, huh?" Clover noted. "'Til next time, Crackle."

"Yeah, bye." Crackle mumbled, turning to leave.

"Ta-ta, Crackle." Ginger added.

Crackle almost stopped. She was struck by the urge to turn around and put Ginger in her place, but after a brief mental struggle, she decided against it.

_'Enjoy Clover while you can, Ginger.'_ Crackle thought maliciously. _'Cause no-one tries to move in on my friends and gets away with it!'_

**To Be Continued...**

_(Sofia The First and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	3. Boiling Point

**Adjustments**

**Chapter Three: Boiling Point**

Vivian and Crackle didn't return to Sofia's castle for quite a few days, giving the dragon plenty of time to fume over recent events. The thought of Ginger stealing Clover's attention just made Crackle angrier and angrier. Once Vivian and Crackle finally returned to Enchancia, Crackle immediately set out to find Clover. Her sense of smell, though not nearly as well developed as most animals, was still more then capable of sniffing him out.

As Crackle suspected, she eventually found him at Ginger's home. The two were sitting closely together; A little _too_ closely for Crackle's taste.

_'Her again?!'_ Crackle thought viciously.

"Hey, Crackle." Clover smiled. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Crackle said breezily. "What _is_ happening?"

"Oh, we're just hanging out." Clover shrugged nervously.

"Yes, just enjoying each other's company." Ginger added. Enjoying it _very_ much."

Ginger nuzzled against Clover, who chuckled goofily. To Crackle's horror, Ginger followed up by rubbing her nose against Clover's, inducing a blissful smile on the male bunny's features.

That was the last straw. Crackle finally snapped.

"Alright, that's it!" She roared, bounding over and staring Ginger in the face. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Excuse me?" Ginger asked, taking a step back.

"Listen up, fluffy." Crackle snarled. "Clover is _my_ friend, understand? I'm not going to let you steal him away from me, you hear?"

"I beg your pardon." Ginger said haughtily. "But Clover is free to associate with whomever he chooses, and so am I."

"Ladies, I-" Clover tried to interject, but was ignored.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crackle asked.

"Perhaps Clover has come to prefer more sophisticated company." Ginger sniffed. "Dragons aren't really known for their refinement, are they?"

"Oohh!" Crackle growled. "I have had it with you, you prissy, stuck-up little furball!"

Crackle released a stream of purple flame from her mouth, which Ginger just barely managed to dodge.

"Whoa!" Clover gasped.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" Ginger gasped.

"Stay away from Clover!" Crackle roared.

"Crackle!" Clover yelped.

"Well, I never!" Ginger said, outraged.

"Stay away from him!" Crackle fired off another jet.

"Stop!" Clover begged.

"Are you crazy?!" Ginger cried indignantly.

Crackle kept firing off streams of flame, chasing Clover around her homestead. Fortunately for Ginger, the dragon was too angry to see straight, preventing her from actually burning her target. That is, until Crackle managed to corner her.

"Final chance." Crackle seethed quietly. "Stay away from Clover. I mean it."

"Crackle, stop!" Clover bellowed, leaping inbetween them. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Clover, I..." Crackle stuttered, the rage sliding off her face.

"Leave Ginger alone!" Clover yelled.

Crackle eyes welled up with tears.

"Okay, fine." She sobbed. "I'll leave her alone. I'll leave you both alone, for good. That's what you really want, isn't it?!"

"Crackle..." Clover softened.

Without another word, Crackle bounded away, weeping shamelessly. When she could run no more, she flopped to the ground, dampening it with her tears. Wallowing in her misery, she heard the rustling of nearby grass being stepped on.

"Crackle?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Clover?" Crackle coughed.

"Yeah, it's me." Clover nodded.

"What do you want?" Crackle asked angrily.

"You feeling okay?" Clover asked.

"Like you care." Crackle sniffed. "Why would you, now that you've got Ginger?"

"Whoa, whoa." Clover held up his paws. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to be with Ginger." Crackle sighed. "You don't want to be my friend anymore."

"What kind of crazy talk is that?" Clover snorted. "Look, I do like Ginger... a lot." Crackle's face fell. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"It... doesn't?" Crackle asked.

"Course not." Clover smiled. "When you're friends with Clover, you're friends for life, no matter what."

"Really?" Crackle brightened.

"Really." Clover smiled. "Even if you do hug like a vice, and almost cook me like a bunny burger half the time."

"Oh, Clover!" Crackle hugged him tightly, at the same time spraying flames into the air.

"Case in point." Clover wheezed. "Now, I believe you owe someone an apology."

"You're right." Crackle agreed. "I'm sorry, Clover."

"Not me." Clover glared at her sternly.

"Oh, right." Crackle groaned.

Shortly afterward, the bunny and the dragon returned to Ginger's home.

"And what is she doing back here?" Ginger growled.

"Crackle has something she wants to say to you." Clover said. "Crackle?"

Reluctantly, Crackle stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Beg pardon?" Ginger asked.

"I'm sorry." Crackle said clearly. "I'm sorry I told you to keep away from Clover, and I'm sorry I tried to burn you. It's just... I don't really have that many friends, and Clover's one of them. He was the first friend besides Vivian and Sofia I ever had, and I guess I got a little jealous at how well he was getting on with you. I just wanted to keep him all to myself."

"Well, I suppose I can understand that." Ginger smiled. "After all, Clover _is_ a very special rabbit."

"Isn't he?" Crackle grinned.

"Ladies, please." Clover chuckled. "You're embarassing me."

"Perhaps I misjudged you." Ginger admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Crackle nodded, holding out her claw. "I guess we should try to get along, for Clover's sake."

"Deal." Ginger smiled, putting her paw onto Crackle claw.

The two firmly shook appendages.

"Crackle!" Vivian's voice called. "It's time to go!"

"Well, that's my cue." Crackle sighed. "Sorry we got off on the wrong paw, Ginger."

"Water under the bridge." Ginger shrugged.

"Can I count on you to look after Clover until I come back?" Crackle asked.

"Without a doubt." Ginger chuckled.

"Great!" Crackle gave both bunnies a hug.

"My... that's quite a grip..." Ginger gasped.

"You get used to it." Clover croaked.

**The End.**

_(Sofia The First and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


End file.
